


welcome home

by PinkJasMink



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Pretty PWP, bottom erwin, the old usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkJasMink/pseuds/PinkJasMink
Summary: The mattress catches Levi easily, his body bouncing for a few seconds when Erwin watches the scene unfold towering at the edge of the bed, his smile so rotten it makes Levi shiver."Do you remember that phone call we had?" Erwin asks him then, sliding in to hover over Levi in a heartbeat. "That time you were taking a bath?"
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 16
Kudos: 75





	welcome home

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a second part to [this,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299139)  
> though, it's just porn. Won't miss anything if you haven't read it.

Buildings packed with people, have never been Levi's favourite place to be. He hates the business of it, how some people don't have the mind to _see_ what's right in front of them, pushing and squeezing past. Hates the pointless chatter because some people can't have a conversation without letting the ten mile radius around them know what they're talking about. In short, it's fucking terrible. But still, Levi is here out of his own volition. No one is forcing him to go to the airport on a busy afternoon. No one is forcing him to go and pick up Erwin. But he wants to.

He could just wait at home. Erwin could get a taxi- or have someone from work pick him up. He'd get home. But Levi simply can't wait that long. It's probably the worst it's ever been this time around, Levi didn't think it was even possible to miss someone this much. But he really did, and he doesn't want to waste a single second he could potentially be with Erwin- so he came to pick him up. This way he can come straight home too without having to worry about anything. He'll probably be dead-tired after his flight. But he can sleep in the car- Levi doesn't mind. So long as he's with him- it's fine.

Having arrived a bit early, Levi has to wait for what feels like hours till Erwin's flight finally comes in. And then some more since he has to get off too. But finally, _finally_ , Levi sees him from afar. The only person he could spot amongst a million. And because it's him- Erwin sees him too.

He walks a little faster then, Levi can tell, quickly manoeuvring past his fellow passengers. The sight almost makes Levi itch to meet him half-way in some dramatic scene- but he isn't _that_ sappy. Besides, before he knows it, Erwin is already hugging him.

"Levi," he says, making it sound like it's his absolution. "My god, I missed you _so much_."

He's told Levi before- many times. In those past few days especially they've always been wired. Talking on the phone, Skype, texting. They had to, because not being in the same place was starting to feel unbearable. So much so in fact, Levi still feels at a bit of a loss as to how to handle it. He knew from the start that Erwin was a busy man after all, and he was okay with it. Or rather, he could accept it for what it was. And though he still can, he feels it was far too long this time. Erwin had never been gone that long before- and neither of them liked it.

"Yeah," Levi finally mutters, holding Erwin when he falls into the embrace, clearly exhausted the way Levi expected. "Yeah, let's get you home."

Levi doesn't say it- that he's missed Erwin too. He rarely does, for some reason. Part of it is having trouble admitting it, to Erwin, at least. Being vocal about things like that is just not something Levi usually does. He just never really knew how. And though he's said it a few times now, well, there's no reason to rub salt into the wound. Erwin is here now anyway.

Thankfully, they don't have to wait around for Erwin's luggage too long. When it comes rolling by the conveyor belt, Levi takes it- like the natural gentleman he usually isn't. It's really more of an 'Erwin-thing' to do, but Levi just wants him to wind down now. So he takes it, and Erwin doesn't say anything about it other than, "Thank you."

They make a beeline for the car after, where Erwin doesn't have to do any more than sit down. When Levi gets in after, having put his luggage away, Erwin is smiling. Probably because Levi is acting 'cute', but he doesn't say anything about it. Levi decides that's fine, so he just starts the engine.

Their way home is a casual, but conversation-filled ride. Erwin has a lot to talk about, almost as if he wants to get it all out before they get home. Levi can't blame him for that. Besides, it's nice. He likes hearing Erwin's voice like this. Undistorted, right next to him. Being able to look over and see him sitting there- Levi isn't even sure he was aware that he's been missing mundane things like that so much.

The first thing Erwin does when they finally get home, is to take a shower. Naturally. Levi gets his luggage out of sight in the meantime, preparing a little something to eat. Erwin probably won't have dinner tonight after all. Levi suspects he'll be going to bed after his shower. And then Levi really isn't planning on staying awake for too long either.

Erwin takes some time in the bathroom, surely enjoying that comfort of home after being away for such a long time. He's used to it, of course, but there's nothing quite like home. He always says that. And as if to prove the point, he looks particularly happy and relaxed when he comes out of that shower. The food has been ready for a few minutes as well and Levi is a bit surprised at how happy he feels. He does like taking care of Erwin after all.

"Hungry?" he asks him, though not really because he thinks Erwin isn't.

"Very," Erwin says too, the smile on his face of a certain kind. He doesn't sit down then, instead leaving the towel he still had draped over his shoulder on the next chair he passes to get straight to Levi. Give him that kiss he's been waiting for. They're both not high on doing these things in public- it's private.

It's a good kiss though, something Levi has been waiting for, for _weeks._ The last time he kissed Erwin feels like it was so long ago and as if Erwin too, wants to make up for that time, one isn't enough.

Erwin's hands are warm when he reaches to hold Levi's head, his fingers sliding back into Levi's hair just behind his ears, tickling at the stubble. It gives Levi the good kind of shivers and he's not ashamed to crane up for more.

"You have no idea how much I've missed this," Erwin whispers when he pulls away for a second, kissing at Levi's cheek when his hands fall down to his neck. Still warm. It makes Levi ache in the strangest way, like he's still on the phone with Erwin, missing this as much as he does, So to make sure he is, in fact, right here now, Levi reaches back for him too, feeling out the shape of Erwin's back with his hands. He hasn't put a shirt on yet and Levi isn't complaining at all. He already can't wait to snuggle into that chest and listen to Erwin falling asleep next to him.

But Erwin seems to have some other plans for the night. Other than Levi expected. He doesn't pull away, and the next time he kisses Levi, it's no longer all that innocent. There's more heat in that kiss, a certain kind of desperation Levi can taste on Erwin's tongue when he slides it past his lips.

_He tastes like toothpaste_ , Levi thinks there for a moment, but before he can remember all the early-morning kisses they usually share, Erwin is pulling at him.

"Levi," he sighs out, sounding a bit breathless already. He's pulled away just enough for Levi to get a glance at his face, something hot and desperate in his eyes. Now that, Levi isn't sure he expected this soon.

Of course- they always have amazing sex when Erwin comes back. But usually, it can wait till morning. Till Erwin has rested properly, gotten his energy back, made himself at home. Then again, usually he isn't gone for this long- and Levi too has been having a hard time dealing with his libido. It's just different when you're used to having sex regularly. And they are pretty thirsty for each other.

"You know what I've been thinking about, the whole way home?" Erwin asks him, pulling Levi back into the now. Where Erwin is practically dripping with it already. He looks so horny- and when he pulls Levi close again for another taste, Levi can feel his hard cock pressing against him.

It definitely does things to Levi too, builds up an anticipation that might've woken him up early the next morning. He doesn't really need to answer then, or hear what it was Erwin has been thinking about. He already knows, budging easily when Erwin tugs at the collar of his shirt.

Who pulls and whose being dragged, Levi can't really decide then either. All he knows is that they won't be eating anytime soon. They've already left the kitchen and soon enough Levi feels the frame of the bed pressing against his legs. Almost strange how familiar that feels.

"The whole way," Erwin mutters there, picking up where he left off when he abandons Levi's lips in favour of pulling his shirt off. He doesn't even unbutton it, which says _a lot_ about how horny Erwin really is. Levi can hear some of the buttons clattering onto the floor, a bit taken aback after all when Erwin pushes him back after.

The mattress catches Levi easily, his body bouncing for a few seconds when Erwin watches the scene unfold towering at the edge of the bed, his smile so _rotten_ it makes Levi shiver.

"Do you remember that phone call we had?" Erwin asks him then, sliding in to hover over Levi in a heartbeat. "That time you were taking a bath?"

The words make Levi flush hot in a second, because _of course_ he remembers that call. Embarrassingly enough, it's been Levi's main source for fap-material since it happened, because it was the last 'sexual' thing they did. And it was pretty hot- if sort of ridiculous.

Erwin surely knows that too. He knows Levi after all, and he isn't waiting for an answer now either. Instead he grabs for Levi's belt, snapping it open with a quick flick of his wrists before he starts tugging at his pants. Entirely willing, Levi wriggles his hips so Erwin can get it all off, unashamed about his already hard-standing cock that pops out.

"I couldn't stop thinking about it," Erwin murmurs, giving Levi a taste of the words after. Levi finds, he can't really taste the toothpaste any more then, just that memory Erwin has in his head. It's hard to describe, but Levi can taste it all the same. The honey he'd put into the water, cinnamon. The sound of Erwin's voice in his ear while he touched himself. The sound of Erwin touching himself for him.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you fucking me," Erwin says, a hand wrapping around Levi's cock as if he has to prove the point. Levi shivers with the words as much as the stimulation, his moan drowning in Erwin's mouth because he can't stop kissing him.

"Fuck- Erwin," Levi finally brings out anyway, groping at whatever part of Erwin he can reach because he finds this turn of events still a bit surprising. Erwin is usually the calm and collected of them both, and to have him unravel like this- well, it's not something that happens very often. Though, of course, Levi knows this side of Erwin as well. He likes to think he knows every side of him by now.

Still, he's really going for it now. No slow and tender foreplay, just his hand wrapped around Levi's cock, his tongue in Levi's mouth. It all seems very desperate- exactly the way Levi ended up feeling the longer that call they had went on. He could picture it all too, Erwin pulling down his pants in that hotel bed to expose his hard cock, pumping it to stiffness for Levi. With Levi on his mind. The thought is so incredibly hot, Levi lets out the most indecently lewd moan when Erwin pulls away from his lips. It's so dirty, Levi could be embarrassed, but not with Erwin. Not any more.

"Shit," Levi mutters when he sees Erwin smirking down at him, clearly enjoying the show. "Holy shit Erwin, you have no idea how badly I've wanted to fuck you since then."

"Oh yeah?" Erwin's smirk deepens, his eyes so full of lust it almost feels like too much for even Levi to see. "You want to?"

" _Fuck yes_ ," Levi moans out in response, unable to hold it when Erwin knows just how to touch him, his hand still working on his cock. Levi can feel his thumb massaging into his balls gently, his fingers hot where they slowly work at his base, edging him on. Levi already feels as hard as he can get, dripping wet- but that's exactly how Erwin wants him to be.

Finally, Levi gets a grip on though, deciding to put his hands to some good use. One of them he slides along Erwin's side, just enough to feel at the towel wrapped around his waist. Levi can't even believe he missed Erwin's _obviously_ intentional refusal to put on some clothes, but then he just tugs at the fabric. Seizing the moment.

It comes off easily enough, already half-dropping as it were and when Levi glances down, Erwin is definitely hard. When he leans in for another kiss, Levi can feel the heat of it just barely against his stomach, the urge to pull Erwin down and _rut_ hard to ignore. But Levi can't forget what's important here, his free hand reaching for their night stand. Where they keep the lube.

The bottle was full when Erwin left, used only once- because the old bottle had run dry under all that 'goodbye-sex' they were having before. It just seemed too much of a waste not to when they both knew they were going to be apart for some time. Either way, they opened that new bottle the same morning Levi dropped Erwin off at the airport- but it's half empty now. Levi has been busy.

Before that call- Levi somehow, didn't really get to it. Maybe he was too busy missing Erwin, or too busy not wanting to _really_ admit it. Either way, after that fateful bath Erwin interfered in with his call, Levi suddenly found it hard to stop. But he's not embarrassed. He's pretty sure Erwin jerked it a few times himself since then. It's obviously been on his mind- and considering how horny he is now Levi can't believe he's been chaste. He's known exactly how this was going to play out the second he stepped off that plane after all. Or maybe even longer.

Whatever the case though, Levi finds the bottle before he can get too lost in his thoughts, watching Erwin's eyes drift when he pulls it out.

"So you've been busy," Erwin comments in a low voice, sounding half amused, half turned on by the fact. It's charming, but Levi still snorts in response.

"Like you haven't," he mutters, unimpressed, letting the hand he still has on Erwin's hips slide back to give his ass a little squeeze.

"Touché," Erwin says then, smirking, and Levi finds it's the right time to move this along. When his fingers twitch to prepare for already abandoning Erwin's ass in favour though, Erwin holds him back. He places a hand on Levi's, keeping it where it is pressed against his skin, and then trusts it to hold him up when he snatches the bottle of lube away from Levi with the other.

Truth be told, the thought of missing out on fucking Erwin open with his fingers makes Levi a bit sad, but he reaches back for Erwin's other cheek anyway, holding him up. And then he sort of forgets it anyway, because Erwin leans back and takes his cock into his hand again, fingers slick. He works the lube up and down Levi's shaft, combining the necessary task with pleasure, spurring Levi on.

It works, of course, because it feels _so good_. Especially when Erwin starts jerking Levi's cock more so than actually lubing him up. He's all wet now, so Erwin's hand slides smoothly over his skin. The lube trickling down Levi's balls when Erwin's hand squeezes around his base. It's quite the distraction, and Levi needs a second to ride out that little wave of pleasure before he notices Erwin moving. A subtle but very effective shift of his hips, how he drags himself up a bit, guiding Levi's hands with him. He hardly sways when he positions his hips, one hand still wrapped around Levi's cock to guide it where he wants it to be. Levi can feel the slickness when Erwin presses down on him, the softness that finally _really_ makes him realise why Erwin actually took such a long shower. He's already prepared himself.

"Nasty," Levi gasps with realisation, echoing a memory when he can't help picturing Erwin stretching himself open for this under the shower. For him. They do keep a bottle of lube in the bathroom too- after all shower sex is both pleasurable and practical. This time though, Levi wasn't invited. Which feels like a shame to him.

He doesn't even get to complain about it though, because Erwin – utterly unfazed by Levi calling him out like this – _obviously_ has no patience for any of this today. He wants it, _bad_ , and he's not shy pushing his hips down- till the head of Levi's cock pushes past his muscle.

Their lips slip off each other's then, the air between them a single moan when Erwin slowly works himself down. Levi can feel him twitching already, gasping when he rises to push himself all the way down onto Levi's cock. One smooth motion in the end.

The sight, is truly something to behold. Levi will never get tired of it, he's sure. Erwin on top of him, _like this_ , is not something Levi has the pleasure to experience all too often either. And every time Levi wonders why. He looks so good there, so content when he grinds down with that hazy smirk on his lips. Levi almost feels ready to blow right then already and he has to hold Erwin's hips extra tight to make it last, fingers digging.

"This what you pictured?" Erwin practically slurs, half on purpose, at least. Levi can tell. Most of the time Erwin is only half as sloppy as he makes it seem, but he enjoys some raunchy sex as much as Levi does, so he always works it.

"I sure did," he adds before Levi can answer, leaning back some more as if to show off. Levi can see the muscles in his abdomen working like that, the distinct vein that runs up from under Erwin's pubic hair. At times like this, Levi can't believe he's ever gotten so damn lucky and the thought alone makes him gasp out a chuckle.

"Shit- I missed this," Levi admits, gasping when Erwin slowly starts to work his hips, grinding and rolling to make the moment last. He looks entirely pleased with the answer he's finally gotten too, the first rise and fall of his hips feeling almost like a reward for it.

He says nothing more after, not for a while. Maybe he's too concentrated, or maybe actually too desperate. Levi couldn't really say for sure, but he doesn't really care either. He just cares about how good Erwin looks starting to bounce up and down on him, his cock heavy on Levi's stomach every time he comes down. It's almost too much, but Levi finds his rhythm, always meeting Erwin at exactly the right time, feeling him twitch and squeeze around him.

The room fills with moans and curses then, after a silence full of gasps, their voices find a way. Levi never really knows what to say in those moments, but Erwin never minded his favour for curses. It seems to spur him on, honestly, knowing Levi is so out of words he can't help but moan out all the curses one could possibly know. And there's nothing quite like spurring each other on like this.

The more Levi gasps and moans and curses, the more bold Erwin gets with his movements too. Levi can see him starting to sweat with the effort, his cock dripping a steady stream down into Levi's navel, the sound of him sliding up and down Levi's cock nothing short of lecherous. He's so good at it too, like he rides Levi all the time even though he doesn't. Levi never knows how that works, but it doesn't matter so long as Erwin doesn't stop.

"Fuck- you look so good Erwin," Levi finally manages to say, the words half a moan when he simply can't get over this sight. Every move Erwin makes seems to be with purpose. Every roll and sway of his hips enough to make the fingers Levi has on his skin tingle with the pleasure. And Erwin isn't coming short either, his mouth hanging open to make room for all the moans and gasps he's not ashamed to let Levi hear.

" _Levi_ ," he moans out in response, almost as if he heard the thought. And even now when he's acting on all that built-up desire, he makes it sounds like a vow. It's dangerous- because Levi feels the pressure building thanks to the words. It's something Erwin worked into him over time, with all his sweet and dirty words. Levi never thought he had a kink for it- but Erwin has proven him wrong many a time.

He holds on for the moment though, hissing between clenched teeth when he rubs a spot into Erwin's thighs, muscles straining. Erwin can tell, of course, and though, usually, Levi wouldn't expect him to mind, he slows down for a moment now. Almost forcing his hips to a halt to give Levi some time to recover, come down a little.

"Not yet," he says, sliding his big hands all over Levi's chest before he leans down to seize the moment. Take the little pause as an opportunity to kiss him. That in itself is not really something to smooth Levi past an orgasm, but the decreased friction does the trick. At least for the moment. Levi wouldn't promise he can hold it another time. Not with how hard Erwin is working him for it.

"You're too good," Levi tells him, finding the time for a little chuckle when he slides his hand back through Erwin's hair, tickling at the stubble just above his nape. Erwin shivers to the touch, makes a little sound that could be a purr.

"Oh yeah?" he chuckles back anyway, though, sounding more proud than amused if someone asked Levi.

"Hmmh," Levi hums his answer, taking another chance to pull Erwin against his lips and taste that pride, sliding his hands back to squeeze Erwin's ass in the meantime. A little hint that he's ready to keep going. Erwin holds him for another moment though, letting the tight hotness in Levi's belly cool some more before he pulls off, licking his lips while stretching his body back into a sitting position.

"This is how you always do it," Erwin tells him then, circling his hips in a long, drawn out motion that has Levi tingling all over. It's a good view, a good feeling, and Levi can see Erwin shivering with it too.

"You like it deep," Erwin adds, voice low. He doesn't have to tell Levi though- he knows why he's doing it all the time after all. Because he _does_ like it deep, and sitting on Erwin's lap grinding down on him like he's doing now, is the best way to get that feeling. One of them anyway.

"Me too."

Those last words are enough to make Levi moan, fingers digging back into Erwin's skin, because, _shit_ , it's so _hot_ when he tells Levi what he loves. What makes him feel good. Because there's nothing more satisfying to Levi than watching Erwin enjoy himself.

"Go on then," Levi tells him, grinding back. "Take it."

There's a soft curse slipping from Erwin's lips then, Levi's bad influence perhaps, or maybe he always had it in him. And they're long past the point of being ashamed of much. Whatever the case though, Erwin obviously liked that, and he takes Levi up on the offer without another word.

Truth be told, it's a terrible tease for Levi. Something he's ware of- of course, because Erwin likes to point it out, but it's even worse now with how _badly_ he wants to get back to fucking Erwin. He's _almost_ there with the feeling Erwin's grinding hips provide, but just not quite yet. And it's getting harder to bear.

" _Fuuck- Erwin_." Levi exhales a drawn out moan when it starts feeling like too much, hips trembling with the effort of keeping them from thrusting up. Erwin smirks back as if he's been aware for a while, but he still has more composure. Levi could probably grind on him till he goes insane and Erwin could take it, but it doesn't really work the same the other way around.

"Feels good, no?" Erwin teases, but he has mercy, finally raising his hips back up for _more_. Levi can't keep his hips from snapping in response though, cutting Erwin's moan in half with a gasp when he thrusts up _hard_.

For a second, Levi has the mind to feel a little bad, worry he went a little too hard snapping like that, but Erwin is already dragging his hips up again, his eyes so dark with lust Levi's hips snap again.

" _Shit_."

"Yeah." Erwin moans, going again and again, picking up some speed. "Keep going- just like that."

Levi can't bring his hips to snap like that in a rhythm, but he meets Erwin's quickening pace, finding a way to work him into a shivering, moaning mess anyway. It's not the first time after all, and Levi does know some good angels.

Erwin is still doing most of the work though, shifting his weight so he can put all his strength into moving his hips, trusting Levi's hands to keep him steady when he moves harder and faster with every time he comes down, moans growing louder. It doesn't take long then for the pressure to build up again like that, the tight knot in Levi's stomach back.

"Shit- _Erwin_." It's stronger this time, Levi can feel it. He's felt like coming a few times now, of course, but not wanting it to end just yet, felt like enough so far. Now though, with Erwin working him so relentlessly, Levi, as suspected, is not sure he can hold another one. Their pace has quickened significantly and Erwin has been letting out some lecherous moans for a while now, surely hitting that sweet spot of his. There's nothing quite like the twitching inside of him whenever he does. That reaction, Levi knows well.

"Yeah?" Erwin works a little harder still, and then slows for a second, making Levi's hips stutter when he leans forward rather than back. Levi can see the glint in his eyes when he leans down, lips hot when they meet Levi's.

"You gonna come?" Erwin asks him- that bastard, as if he can't tell. Levi wants to curse him then, but he just moans, because, _damn_ , does this feel good.

"Yeah- _fuck yes,_ " he admits, easily, because they do this all the time. And Levi wants Erwin to know how good he is. How desperate he makes him. There's no shame in any of that. And Erwin knows that. He isn't teasing- he's just hungry for it. For the words, for Levi's lust. He wants it all, because he feels the same.

"Me too," Erwin says then, expectedly. Levi can taste it on his lips after too, the edge, the pulse in his cock even though Levi isn't touching it. He does now though, sliding a finger along the length to swallow the sweet moan Erwin breathes into his mouth.

"Go on," Erwin tells him, sounding more desperate then. Like he finally wants to come as much as Levi does. He's always been better at holding back though, always squeezing the life out of Levi first because he enjoys it so much. And Levi would let him do it all night, but he can feel they both won't last much longer when he wraps his hand around the base of Erwin's cock.

They stutter for another moment, the last time when Erwin pushes himself up again, sliding back to show Levi all of him, give him another good look at what he's doing. And he's doing _so good_.

" _Fuck Erwin_ , you're so goddamn gorgeous," Levi tells him, his hand moving easily along Erwin's cock with how wet he is. Levi can still feel it on his belly too, inside when his muscles clench and twitch every time Erwin thrusts down. He's starting to squeeze harder too, definitely close.

"Come on," Levi says, a sort of echo in his head when still, most of the time, the roles are reversed in this scenario. And he knows all the things Erwin would say to him now- but he's not Erwin. He can't say it the way he does, so Levi just curses again, moaning a bit louder when Erwin mutters a few curses in turn.

He's getting tight, Levi can tell, so he helps him pick up some more speed, his hips trembling with the effort of keeping just the right angle for Erwin to fuck himself down on, hitting that spot till he can no longer take it.

Erwin comes first in the end, with a little shout and a moan, making a mess of Levi's hand when his cock twitches and bursts. He keeps on riding through it, more cum gushing out every time his ass slaps against Levi's groin, squeezing so hard Levi can't hold himself through it all the way. He comes not too long after, so full with it he's sure his moan lasts for a minute. And Erwin really squeezes it out of him, keeps on bouncing even when Levi can tell he's lost all sense and rhythm. And they spent some time on that high, riding it for all it's worth till Erwin's cock runs dry and Levi feels about ready to pass out with the stimulation.

They don't need any words to know though, nothing to tell them to stop, because they can tell anyway. Erwin stops gradually then, slowing his trembling hips when Levi does the same. It's time well spent and when they finally stop, Levi feels properly exhausted.

"Holy shit," he sighs out, the first thing he can think of. "Holy shit."

He still feels like he can see stars, the chuckle Erwin sighs out in turn the brightest of them all.

"Yeah- holy shit," he mutters back, pushing his hips up slowly one last time, so Levi's softening cock can slip out. It makes a rather indecent, wet sound, but Levi finds it's sort of what he wanted to hear.

"Hmm." Erwin hums like he liked it too, shifting sideways before he leans down for a kiss to top it off with. Levi smiles into it when he feels Erwin starting to, raising a hand to push it into his hair. His dry hand- even though Erwin's head is damp with sweat. So much for that shower he took.

"I missed you Levi," Erwin tells him then, falling down to lie on top- half on top anyway. Always so considerate, Levi will never get over it.

"I missed you too," he echoes then, because he can't leave Erwin hanging here. It's not important now anyway. So Levi seals the words away with a kiss, knowing he won't have to say them again for a while now. Because now, Erwin is here.

"Welcome home, Erwin," Levi adds in a whisper, and the smile Erwin has for him in turn, is really all he could ever ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, still remember me? Yeah, me neither  
> I'm not coming back to writing fics- but I wanted to write this basically ever since I finished the other one. I finally did earlier this year, though I never meant to post it  
> Yet here I am


End file.
